History (The Sea of Stars)
2030 Astronauts land on Mars on the first interplanetary flight humans have embarked on. 2048 Scientists have created a containment system for long term storage (1-year) for antimatter. 2051 One thousand humans now live in space. 2052 Microbial life is found on Mars. 2062 50% of all estimated species have gone extinct due directly to human overpopulation, habitat fragmentation, and competition. 2072 Human population reaches ten billion. 2083 Astronauts land on Europa. 2088 Ten thousand people now live in space. 2091 Europan life is found, kilometers below the ice. 22nd Century 2113 75% of all estimated species have gone extinct due directly to human overpopulation, habitat fragmentation, and competition. 2117 One hundred thousand people now live in space. 2132 Astronauts land on Titan. 2133 Astronauts land on Enceladus. The water is sterile. 2143 One million people now live in space. Titanian life is found; however, due to the age of Titan and the unicellular nature of the life on Titan, it is possible that life begun several million years ago. 2145 Collecting antimatter from planetary magnetic fields is feasible. 2168 KIC 8462852, also called Boyajian's or Tabby's star, is heard transmitting a signal that was about 12.08 gigahertz for 31.0 hours. 2170 The sixth mass extinction is finally over. The amount of species that would have went extinct if it had not been for cryogenic research tops 90%, but pollution is still a problem. 2180 Ten million people now live in space. 23rd Century 2204 One hundred million people live in space. 2252 The Alliance of Planetary Civilizations is created. 2259 A billion people now live in space. 2295 Eden has been built on a LaGrange point of the Earth and Moon. Organisms from all planets are grown here, and the storage of the genetic code of organisms onboard has been started. 24th Century 2327 More people live in space than on Earth. 26th Century 2529 Scientists have created a space propulsion system called the quasiluminal drive (Q-D). The quasiluminal drive is a type of antimatter-catalyst nuclear fusion propulsion. 90% of ''c ''can easily be reached by this propulsion. 2551 Astronauts embark to Proxima Centauri on the first interstellar voyage humans have ever been on. 27th Century 2623 A signal is heard from HD 164595 that is the same frequency of the first signal that was heard from that direction. 2696 A second signal is heard from Tau Sagittarii, from where the earlier Wow! signal came from, by Martian Search for Extraterrestrial Life. This signal is exactly the same frequency that the Wow! signal was. 28th Century 2718 Scientists send a focused signal thousands of times the power of commercial signals towards Tau Sagittarii, 124 light years away, and HD 164595, 91 light years away. 29th Century 2882 Human population reaches forty billion. 2884 Contact between two interstellar species happens in Jovian space: humans and the space colonists. Communication between the two could take decades. From the time the space colonists should have gotten the message from Tau Sagittarii to the time that they arrived here, they must have colonies that are much closer than the K1III star is to earth. From that information, the space colonists have definitely achieved a Type II civilization. 3000s 30th Century 2972 Earth officially becomes the first terraforming project due to anthropogenic climate change that increased temperatures over 10K, atmosphere graded as 'hazardous' 75% of the time and 'very unhealthy' all of the time, and biomes slipping into monotony caused by insubstantial agriculture. It would take millions of years to completely resolve the environmental conflicts that humans have wreaked upon the earth, mainly because of the lack of megafauna and invasive species. 34th Century 3387 Scientists are able to collect all biological information from a mustard seed and transmit it at the speed of light to a station ten meters away, then having the machine at the destination create the mustard seed again. The whole process took a few weeks. It is later found out that the space colonists know how to use teleportation technology but neither used it nor told humans how to make technology such as this because critical information loss may occur; however, humans still do experiments with teleportation. 36th Century 3553 Aliens from HD 164595 first encounter humans. They resemble squids and float in an extremely thick atmosphere. Category:The Sea of Stars